Conquistando a Katara
by Natulcien Culmano
Summary: Un principe enamorado, una amiga inteligente y un par de planes, que a veces resultan y otras veces no.
1. Chapter 1:Pensamientos de un príncipe

Disclaimer: Ninguno de esto personajes me pertenecen y lo que hago aquí es solo por diversión sin ningún fin de lucro.

-…- (diálogos)

_Cursiva (_pensamientos)

Conquistando a Katara

Pensamientos de un príncipe.

_¿Por qué me odias?_

_Cuando trataba de cazar al avatar, lo entiendo. Está bien, era tu amigo, yo te rapte, los trate a todos como basura y era un egoísta, malcriado y todo eso. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué? Cuando todos confiaron tu aun no lo haces o no de la manera que yo busco._

_La amo y no se como decírselo, cada día se hace más difícil aunque ya no me desprecia como antes, no puedo hacerlo. Mai siempre me dijo que lo romántico no era lo mío que yo era más de acciones que de palabras y que tenía la sensibilidad de una roca._

_Siendo guerrero del fuego, emperador, mesero soy tan bueno ¿por qué no puedo con ella?¿ Por que cuando ella esta mi elocuencia se esfuma?_

_Las chicas son complicadas. Ella es complicada, pero es tan linda, me embelesa con la mirada, mi dulce maestra agua… _

_Pero que estoy diciendo, que palabras mas dulces para una bestia como yo. _

_La vi, apoyada contra una de las columnas en el patio de mi palacio, es el ser más perfecto que podría imaginar, mi alma explotaba en sensaciones cada vez que la veía. Pero al no saber expresar lo que quería decir, por mi propio error, mi propio orgullo. El me consumía y siempre terminábamos peleando._

_Pelea tras pelea, por tonterías, pero siempre peleas. _

-Es tan hermosa…- susurro el príncipe, ahora emperador, del fuego.

-Y tan lejana- le completo la frase una morena que apareció detrás de él.

-Mai- ella lo miro con una de esas miradas entre lastima y compresión. Mai no necesitaba hablar para decir lo que quería.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

-Es que ella es tan… y yo tan…-

-¿morocho?- dejando notar el sarcasmo.

-¡No! Soy fuego, ella es agua-

-¿Y?-

-Pues yo soy...- sin encontrar las palabras - simplemente me odia- concluyo

-¿Como lo sabes?-

-Siempre peleamos, como no saberlo- Zuko se tiro contra una pared dejándose caer. –Además tiene al avatar, como competir contra el?-

-Y ¿qué tiene el Aang, que no tengas tú?-

-Para empezar es el avatar, es encantador, simpático, pacifista. ¿Tengo que seguir?- explico el estresado príncipe.

-Y se esta besando con su maestra tierra- señalo la chica, hacia un el lugar donde estaba Katara, que ahora también era acompañada por Sokka y por un par de lindos tortolos. Aang y Toph que estaban besándose mientras el resto aplaudía.

Zuko se levanto y se cayo, para luego volver a levantarse y ver bien.

-Y bien mi querido ¿Qué me dices de eso?-

-Eso no, no significa que ella quiera algo conmigo- Contesto el negativo príncipe.

Katara se dio vuelta y los vio. Llamándolos con una mano a unirse.

-No pero tampoco que no quiera- le contesto Mai mientras ambos se unían a la fiesta.

_Mai tiene razón, tal vez debería intentar un acercamiento._

-Te ayudare- le dijo la chica

-¡pero como!-

-Leo la mente mi querido Príncipe- Y con esa frase final ambos se unieron a la fiesta, Zuko con la esperanza de que tal vez tendría una oportunidad con Katara. Solo tal vez…

Continuara…

Notas de la autora: Mi primer Zutara, espero que les guste. Y que dejen algún comentario.


	2. Capitulo 2: Un campo de Flores

Capitulo 2: Un campo de Flores

_**No puedo creer lo que me hace hacer Mai, es que esta chiflada o que? Nunca la había visto así. Y por eso me encontraba costando unas tontas flores, como si eso perdonara todas mis metidas de patas.**_

El día anterior, Zuko se encontraba en el cuarto de Mai. Siempre pensó, que a pesar de la actitud fría y seria de la chica, la mejor forma de encontrar a la verdadera Mai era entrar a su cuarto. Uno no podría decir que era un cuarto frió, tampoco era uno alegre de cualquier chica.

Estaba todo decorado con colores rojo y dorado, símbolo de la nación del fuego, así su padre lo había armado. En el centro de la pieza había una cama de dos plazas con cortinas de ceda y un aire muy oriental. Pero ella había cambiando un par de cosas con unos cómodos almohadones y un par de cojines en naranja con flores blancas, habían pinturas y dibujos colgados en las paredes. Pergaminos de sus estudios y distintos libros desordenados y algunos hasta tirados en el piso junto con varios papeles de dibujos, el hobby favorito de ella. La pieza se encontraba poco ordenada como era de costumbre, Zuko ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Cuando entraron se tiraron en los cojines del suelo. Y Mai pidió a una de la sirvientas que sirviera el te.

-¿Vamos al tema?- Pregunto algo nervioso Zuko.

-Espera- dijo la muchaza mientras en ese momento entro la sirvienta con el té y la comida. Cuando les termino de servido el té, panecillos y demás, se retiro y Mai aun así espero hasta tomar el primer sorbo de la caliente bebida. Miro a Zuko.

-Bien, empecemos- tomo un cuaderno y una pluma

-¿Qué sabes de ella?-

-¿Qué se?, no se ¿Qué es maestra agua?-

-Si pero sabes algo más ¿Cómo que le gusta? o si tiene algo favorito ¿Cómo un color, una canción algo?-

-No que se yo, el azul?- Sin entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo-¡Igual para que importa si tiene algo favorito o no!- Que importaba si su color favorito era el rosa o el amarillo, el la quería a ella.

-Pues, para conquistarla primero tiene que conocerla- Entonces ahí tomo algo de sentido. Zuko no sabia nada de Katara, nada que no fuera lo normal, como que era una maestra agua, tenia un hermano y un padre. Pero que le gustaba o esas cosas ni se las había puesto a pensar.

-No se nada- dijo sorprendiéndose a si mismo.

-Entonces vamos a tener que hacer estudio de campo- Sentencio la morena, mientras seguía con su te tranquila.

-¿Estudio de campo?- pregunto asustado el morocho.

Esa misma tarde ella y Zuko, siguieron a Katara, mientras paseaba con Aang y Toph por la ciudad. Ella se paro en varias tiendas pero ninguna en concreto. Mai observaba atenta cada movimiento que información podia sacar como podía conquistarla.

Luego la siguieron mientras practicaba su agua control, que en ese momento les costo más ocultarse y casi los descubre la chica.

Casi al final del día y lo que le llamo la atención a Mai, porque Zuko no entendía nada, era el aprecio que demostró la maestra agua por un campo de flores.

De vuelta en el cuarto de Mai.

-Seguramente es importante- pensó en voz alta mientras los dos volvía a tirarse a los cojines

- vez ya tenés algo- le dijo contenta.

-¿Qué? Le gustan las flores- contesto sacado porque sentía que había perdido el día no sabía más de lo que antes sabía.

-No cualquier flores- agrego su amiga.- Supongo que ya sabes que hacer-

-Eh, eso creo- contesto un no muy convencido Zuko

Al día siguiente Zuko fue hasta el campo preferido de Katara, para cortar unas flores y hacerle un ramillete, pensó que si a ella le gustaban tanto esas flores le gustaría más tenerlas en su cuarto. Así que se encontraba cortando flores del campo que tanto quería Katara, cuando alguien se acerca molesto.

-¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!!- le grito la maestra agua detrás de el.

Zuko miro las flores que estaban en sus manos, y luego a Katara, que estaba que echaba chispas. _No era que le gustaban?_ Se pregunto a sí mismo porque estaba así?

-Son un regalo- comenzó Zuko, tratando de explicarse.

-¿Por un maldito regalo tienes que arruinar MIS flores?- No era una pregunta que buscara respuestas.

-Mira son solo flores…- empezó Zuko que empezaba a enojarse por la ingrata actitud de la maestra agua.

-¡no son solo flores!- le recrimino mientras se acercaba a ver el destrozo que había hecho el chico.

-Pero que te le voy a explicar a alguien que solo destruye cosas- haciendo referencia a su fuego control. Eso fue un golpe bajo peor Katara estaba tan molesta que no pensó mucho lo que decía.

Zuko se quedo callado, eso era lo que pensaba de é.

-Mira, cortaste un monto y pisaste otro tanto!- le miro furiosa- ¿Cómo piensas arreglar esto?-

- Es que son para alguien especial- dijo Zuko tratando de controlarse.

Mai que estaba escondida, porque había tenido una mala espina y por los visto la veía hecha realidad. Observando la escena de un lugar no muy lejano solo podía rogar que Zuko tomara el valor y le dijera que eran para ella. O que hiciera algo.

-Nadie es tan importante, además pudiste habérmelas pedido- le reprocho.

-No ¡No podía!-

-¿Por qué? Para quien son- pregunto la molesta joven.

Zuko iba a decir que era para ella pero

- Son, son… para Mai- y el príncipe, camino en zancadas a donde dejo de estar escondida Mai y se las entrego. Quien se quedo quieta en su lugar.

_Claro dándole flores a otra chica la vas a conquistarla Zuko_ pensó Mai, mientras no podía creer lo dudo que era su amigo.

Al parecer Katara tampoco tomo nada bien que fueran para Mai las flores, ella sabia que había tenido una relación.

-BIEN, pero no tenía que destruir mi campo por tu novia- dijo molesta mientras se alejo de allí.

-¡Mai no es mi novia!-Le grito Zuko, pero sin saber si la chica le había escuchado.

Mai, le miro decepcionada.

-Así vas a lograr muchos avances?- Zuko se tiro al suelo. Y la miro desde allí

-Soy un idiota- afirmo el maestro fuego.

-Si lo eres - suspiro la morena- pero bueno, veamos como arreglamos esto- poniéndose a pensar que podía hacer para arreglar esa situación, que estaba peor cada vez.

Continuara.


End file.
